your hand, my hand
by winter lodge
Summary: Di sini, di lapangan ini; kita pernah berjabatan. Kita pernah berangkulan. Kita pernah menang. Kita pernah kalah. Kita pernah (dan akan selalu) percaya satu sama lain. ・ untuk challenge Minor Characters Appreciation.


**disc:** knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**a/n:** um entahlah lagi pengen nyoba bikin fic yang agak character-centric karena kalau saya lihat-lihat masih sedikit fanfic studi karakter di fandom ini, padahal karakter-karakter di sini seru kalau mau digali lebih dalem lagi :"D ada kemungkinan bakal ooc sih jadi maafkan. headcanon-based karena saya masih harus tahu masa lalunya kasamatsu huhu kapan kaijou senpais disorot :""D

btw kasamatsu kapten favorit saya selamanya :"D #nggananya

* * *

.

_Kasamatsu Yukio, tanganmu adalah sumber energi._

.

Akhir yang datang kadangkala mengundang hadirnya memori saat kita baru saja memulai. Saat kita sudah berhasil menaiki sepeda, terkadang kita teringat bagaimana kita terjatuh dan mentertawakan diri kita saat itu—_bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak jatuh seperti itu, seharusnya kau menyeimbangkan sepeda lebih ke kanan_—dan begitu pula hal lain seperti masa sekolah. Dengan disematkannya bunga tanda kelulusan di jas abu-abu Kaijou yang dipakainya untuk terakhir kali hari ini, Kasamatsu Yukio beserta seluruh rekan satu angkatan yang juga memiliki bunga di baju seragamnya, resmi mengakhiri masa studinya selama tiga tahun di sekolah menengah atas. Semua berbahagia, dan sedih dalam satu waktu ketika mengingat kembali apa saja yang pernah mereka lewati di bawah atap sekolah ini. Baik itu kenangan manis atau kenangan menyedihkan, semua membawa kembali air mata dalam dua makna berbeda; kebahagiaan karena itu pernah terjadi, dan kesedihan karena semua itu telah berakhir.

Usai berfoto bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, Kasamatsu membiarkan Moriyama melanglang buana mencari gadis-gadis manis yang bersedia berfoto dengannya (dengan alasan 'untuk kenang-kenangan') untuk pergi ke _gym_ dan berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu Moriyama disana. Dalam setiap langkah dari ruang serbaguna ke _gym_ tempat mereka biasa berlatih setiap basket, ada memori yang terpanggil, bagai rol film yang diputar pelan-pelan, menghidupkan kenangan Kasamatsu seperti mesin waktu.

.

.

.

"Kasamatsu, tunggu aku!"

Moriyama berlari menyusulnya dengan selembar kertas di tangan sementara Kasamatsu berdecak—_ayolah, kau sudah SMA dan setidaknya kau harus bisa menghargai waktu dengan baik_. Pemuda berambut kehijauan itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat saat ia sudah berhasil menyejajarkan langkah dengan Kasamatsu dan membuat pemuda yang disebut terakhir berekspresi masam.

"_Geez,_ aku kan hanya terlambat lima menit."

"Aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan menunggumu di depan kelas TEPAT pukul dua belas," Kasamatsu menggerutu. "Kalau kau terbiasa terlambat seperti ini, apa jadinya nasibmu di klub basket nanti?"

"Kau galak sekali, sih." Moriyama mendengus, mengingat motifnya untuk masuk tim basket hanyalah untuk menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis cantik ia tak merasa butuh respek tambahan untuk ketepatan waktu pada hal-hal yang sesepele ini. "Kalau latihan aku tidak akan terlambat, kok."

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan formulirnya sendiri, sih?"

"Lebih seru kalau ada teman!"

"Apanya," Kasamatsu menggumam, dalam hatinya mengatakan _absurd_—terlihat dari caranya memutar mata dengan begitu sinisnya.

"Hee, aku tidak salah, lho!" Moriyama meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala, seperti pose bersantai. "Lagipula kalau kulihat-lihat, kau sepertinya orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan."

"Haaa?" Kasamatsu menaikkan alisnya. "Darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau tepat waktu. Kau bertanggung jawab terhadap kata-katamu sendiri," Moriyama menaikkan bahunya. "Kau betul-betul meninggalkan aku saat aku terlambat; entahlah, mungkin orang lain tak sepikiran denganku tapi bagiku itu adalah bukti kau betul-betul berkomitmen. Kau adalah orang yang dibutuhkan dalam satu tim yang bekerjasama untuk mencapai tujuan."

Wajah Kasamatsu memerah.

"Dan aku tidak bohong."

"... Berisik." Kepalan tangan Kasamatsu mengenai lengan Moriyama, dan yang disebut terakhir hanya tertawa sambil bergumam, "Hahaha, aku jadi bersemangat, nih."

.

.

.

Sudah berapa tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi? Nyaris tiga tahun dan masih terasa seperti kemarin.

_Gym_ sepi dari suara-suara gesekan sepatu atau decitan peluit namun tak menghalangi niat Kasamatsu untuk tetap masuk ke dalamnya. Anggota klub tidak ada yang berlatih, semuanya pasti sibuk untuk memberi selamat kepada para senior yang sudah lulus—Kasamatsu sempat melihat sang kapten baru, Kise, di depan ruang serbaguna untuk memberi bunga kepada senior sekaligus menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dimintai foto bersama oleh para senior wanita.

Di pojokan tumpukan bola yang menganggur tampak kesepian dan kilaunya—baru kemarin dibersihkan—mengundang Kasamatsu untuk mendekatinya dan memegang salah satu dari tumpukan bola itu.

.

.

.

Saat itu, ia sudah dekat dengan kata menyerah dan air mata berkali-kali memaksa untuk muncul, namun buru-buru dihapusnya. Para senior tidak boleh lihat. Akan sangat memalukan bagi air matanya untuk mengalir dan diketahui para senior—meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah juga, tapi setidaknya ia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan para senior yang kuat.

"_Don't mind_, Kasamatsu! Mari berusaha lebih lagi!"

Kapten saat itu menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum. Kasamatsu selalu kagum bagaimana sang kapten itu selalu bisa tersenyum bahkan di saat genting sekalipun, dimana pertandingan telah mencapai perempat ketiga dan jarak skor mereka dengan tim lawan masih cukup jauh.

"Kapten—"

"Kautahu Kasamatsu, dasar dari kerja tim adalah rasa percaya," kapten seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kasamatsu dan kembali tersenyum. "Setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang mempercayai tim ini untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Kau sendiri bagaimana, hm?"

Menakjubkan bagaimana sekali lagi tepukan di bahu membuat Kasamatsu bisa membuat langkah pertama untuk menjauh dari menyerah. _Apa semua kapten seperti ini? _

"... Aku percaya."

Ketika satu tembakan _three-point_ menandai kemenangan Kaijou, semua anggota tim bersorak gembira dalam sebuah satu _high-touch_ massal. Semua tangan mereka, bertepukan dalam satu selebrasi kemenangan dan saat itu, Kasamatsu merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar karena ini adalah kebahagiaan bersama—kebahagiaan bersama orang-orang yang ia percaya.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Kami pikir, kau sangat cocok menjadi kapten."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku—"

Saat itu, sang kapten memberikan senyuman khas yang selalu diberikannya kepada setiap anggota tim, senyuman penuh rasa kepercayaan yang tulus.

"Kasamatsu Yukio, kau punya tangan yang bisa mentransfer energi dan rasa percaya," ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk satu jabat tangan yang hangat. "Tangan yang bisa menarik seseorang dengan rasa percayamu untuk bangkit kembali. Aku tahu kau bisa mempercayai mereka seperti aku selalu percaya padamu."

.

.

.

_Three-point._ Masuk.

Kasamatsu tersenyum, kemudian mengambil bolanya dan mencoba menembakkan satu _three-point shot _sekali lagi. Gagal.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu melihat dirinya dua tahun yang lalu dalam Kise yang menangis. Begitu dekatnya dengan keputusasaan dan keinginan untuk menyerah, setelah dikalahkan dalam pertandingan dimana ia betul-betul mempertaruhkan semua kemampuannya. Hal ini pasti menyakitkan; Kasamatsu betul-betul mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu.

Saat itu, jika tidak ada kapten yang memberikan dirinya kepercayaan, ia tak akan bangkit kembali.

(Sekarang ia kapten, bukan?)

Dulu ia tertolong oleh tepukan hangat seorang kapten yang mengembalikan dirinya untuk melangkah, namun Kise butuh hal yang lebih daripada itu untuk bisa kembali berdiri. Ia butuh pembuktian bahwa teman-teman satu timnya masih mempercayainya bahkan setelah ia gagal memenuhi ekspektasi sebagai as tim basket Kaijou. Ia butuh kepercayaan itu untuk menariknya berdiri kembali.

Kepercayaan itu, ada pada tangan Kasamatsu.

Oleh karena itu sang kapten tidak berpikir dua kali begitu juniornya itu terduduk dan mulai tersiksa oleh segala keputusasaan yang menderanya—inilah perannya sebagai kapten, mempercayai dan membuktikan bahwa ia masih mempercayai mereka. Ia mendekat, kemudian perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sini kubantu berdiri."

Juniornya itu menangis ketika ia menyambut tangan Kasamatsu—dan betapa Kasamatsu ingin menyambut air mata itu dengan tangisannya juga. Ia kecewa; namun kapten yang rapuh bukanlah pilar yang tepat untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan menangis sebentar untuk melegakan kekecewaannya, tapi tidak di depan anggota timnya. Anggota timnya yang begitu ia percayai usaha kerasnya, anggota timnya yang begitu mempercayainya; ia tak ingin mengkhianati usaha itu dengan air matanya. Ini hanyalah awal untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Lagipula, kapten tidak boleh terlihat lemah—oke, ini terdengar seperti gengsi seorang kapten, namun bagaimanapun juga, tangannyalah yang selalu dipercaya untuk memberi mereka semangat. Memberi mereka kepercayaan. Memberi mereka apresiasi. Memberi mereka energi.

.

.

Saat Kasamatsu menjabat tangan Kise, ada ekspresi mantap pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Pemuda itu terlihat berbeda dibanding Kise yang biasanya bersikap kekanakan dengan segala teriakan dan cerita-ceritanya yang membosankan; ia terlihat begitu mantap dan percaya diri mengemban suatu jabatan yang telah diwariskan Kasamatsu padanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu mempercayaimu."

Kise tersenyum.

"_Senpai_, kauingat saat aku terjatuh dan kau yang menarikku untuk kembali bangkit?" Kise bertanya, retoris. "Saat itu, aku betul-betul berterimakasih karena kau telah mempercayaiku. Sampai sekarang, sampai kau menunjukku sebagai kapten. Aku akan berusaha tidak mengkhianati kepercayaanmu."

Kasamatsu tersenyum, bangga; rasa bangga dalam dadanya meledak seperti kembang api di langit musim panas dan ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaan itu. Ia bangga pada Kise. Ia bangga pada timnya, dan akan selalu.

"Kalau begitu, mulailah mempercayai timmu sama seperti aku mempercayaimu."

.

.

.

"Oh sial..."

Hadirnya ingatan-ingatan itu di benak Kasamatsu membuatnya nyaris menangis. Air matanya hampir jatuh jika saja dua suara keras tidak tiba-tiba terdengar di _gym_, membahayakan jantung Kasamatsu.

"KASAMATSU SE(N)PAI KAMI MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA (-_SSU_)!"

Paduan suara Kise dan Hayakawa dalam frekuensi tinggi bukanlah hal paling menyenangkan yang bisa terjadi di bawah atap Kaijou ini namun untuk kali ini, Kasamatsu merasakan adanya rasa berat untuk berpisah dari suara-suara itu. Dua orang yang hampir selalu kena pelampiasan amarahnya (terutama si kuning satu itu) kini tidak akan bisa ia lihat setiap hari. Terkadang hal-hal yang menyebalkan justru adalah hal yang paling kita rindukan, eh?

"Oi," Kasamatsu berkata setengah menggerutu. "Tidak usah teriak-teriak, suara kalian bergema, bikin sakit telinga!"

"_Senpaaaaaai,_ aku mau berfoto bersama _Senpaaaaai_!" Kise merengek sambil menunjukkan kamera polaroid di tangannya. "Tim reguler belum sempat berfoto, ini gara-gara Kasamatsu-senpai menghilang sih, huh!"

"Kau kan bisa telepon atau _e-mail_," gumam Kasamatsu. "Mana yang lain? Ayo kita berfoto. Aku juga ingin berfoto bersama kalian."

"_Se(n)pai_ pasti akan kange(n) a(ku)!" serobot Hayakawa tiba-tiba, direspon dengan suara ketus Kise.

"Enak saja, Kasamatsu-senpai pasti akan lebih merindukan aku!"

Ketika Moriyama, Nakamura dan Kobori sampai di pintu _gym_, Hayakawa dan Kise tengah memperpanjang debat mereka tentang siapa yang akan paling dirindukan Kasamatsu saat sang mantan kapten sudah di bangku universitas nanti. Kobori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Kasamatsu memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti berkelahi.

"Oi, kalian berdua! Sudahlah!" Serunya tegas. "Tidak usah berkelahi karena masalah seperti ini, idiot, astaga. Kalian pikir aku akan hanya merindukan kalian? Tentu saja aku akan merindukan tim kita, maksudku, _semuanya tentang tim kita_!"

Hayakawa dan Kise berhenti berdebat. Moriyama melongo. Kobori dan Nakamura terpaku.

"... Hei, aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"... Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Kasamatsu mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan jujur."

"... Kasamatsu-senpai?"

Kini wajah Kasamatsu sudah berubah merah sampai ke telinga dan setelah itu, suara teriakannya membahana.

"BODOH! TIDAK USAH MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU! KALAU MAU FOTO, AYO FOTO SAJA! HUH!"

Suara tawa diselingi decakan kesal Kasamatsu memenuhi gym dengan gemanya. Sambil tertawa, Kise menyiapkan kamera polaroidnya sambil mengajak rekan-rekannya untuk berkumpul dan berfoto. Banyak pose absurd yang mereka sempat potret saat itu, namun yang paling membekas di hati Kasamatsu adalah foto mereka berpose _high-touch_ (Kise meminta seorang junior yang lewat untuk memotret mereka) dimana wajah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tangan-tangan mereka yang bertepukan terasa hangat dan Kasamatsu tak akan melupakannya selamanya.

**.**

_Di sini, di lapangan ini; kita pernah berjabatan. Kita pernah berangkulan. Kita pernah menang. Kita pernah kalah. Kita pernah, dan akan, selalu percaya satu sama lain. Ketika tangan kita bertepukan, saat itulah, janji kita untuk selalu percaya, mulai terukir._

**.**

**end**


End file.
